Going Away for Training
by gojiratoho25
Summary: After going for a stroll, Oshawott seems to have gone missing and Servine goes to find him. What she finds is something she didn't expect, especially since her friend is not an ordinary Pokemon. Dewott/Servine with a twist! Features original Pokemon. R&R and enjoy!


**Ray Tanaka:** This is a simple one-shot involving a Pokemon that I came up...with a not so suitable name for him. This includes a few elements that aren't explained in the story itself.

 **Pikachu:** So why did you make this story if it has elements that aren't even explained for the story?

 **Ray Tanaka:** This one-shot can turn into a two-shot if anyone wants it to. Since I don't want to spoil the Pokemon I came up with, I'll just do the disclaimer: I don't own the Pokemon series, otherwise I would have chosen different outcomes in the anime.

* * *

"Oshawott!"

In a forest near Professor Oak's lab, Servine is walking through the place as she keeps moving foliage searching for something. Her trainer Ash is in the Kalos region at the moment and she is at the lab, where she transformed into her second evolution after her tamer's journey in the Unova region.

"Oshawott!" Servine yells out again as she continues to looking through the forest. The only reason why the snake was in the forest was that her friend, Oshawott, had went for a stroll an hour and a half ago with the night sky now above her. She hadn't found any sign of him, so she kept her search for her friend.

Her friends were helping find their friend in the forest in other directions, since they believed that Oshawott is lost and might need help. While many of them believed that he will get back on his own, a few of them believed that he may be in danger.

During her trainer's journey through the Unova region, she had grown affection for her fellow teammate along the way. However, the fact that he went after every female Pokemon he liked didn't really help her when she wanted to tell him.

"Oshawott!" she calls out with worry in her voice, "Where are you?"

While she is looking for her friend, two shadowy figures are lurking about twenty feet away with one of the shadows being taller than the other shadow. While the smaller figure is hidden by the shadows, the taller figure is the nightmare legendary Darkrai.

"Come along," Darkrai tells the smaller figure, "We need to get going."

The smaller figure looks at Servine again with a longing look in his eyes, seeing her with worry and fear marring her beautiful face. Darkrai looks back at his companion, seeing the smaller shadow seemingly longing for the grass snake.

"Please, let me talk to her," the smaller figure pleads as he looks back at the nightmare legendary, "I don't want to worry her or any of them."

Darkrai remains silent for a few seconds, before conjuring a purple gem in his hand and throws it to the smaller figure who catches it in his hands. Almost immediately, the gem quickly becomes energy and sinks into the figure's hands as if by magic.

"I'll give you ten minutes," Darkrai tells the smaller shadow, "Do what you need to do."

The smaller figure nods at the nightmare legendary before running over to where Servine was while keeping in the shadows. As she turns to her right about to call out to her friend again, the shadowy figure runs past her as she only catches a glimpse of the shadow. She tries to find any sign of the shadow she saw, but doesn't see any sign of the figure.

"Who's there?!" Servine yells out to try to find the shadowy figure.

"Over here, Servine," a calm and familiar voice replies, turning her attention to a tree to her left. While she doesn't see anything at first, the shadow appears on the side of the tree with her seeing a good outline of the shadow.

"Oshawott?" the grass snake asks, seeing an outline of what appeared to be a Dewott against the tree. The figure looks to its side as if contemplating something before looking back at her.

"Yeah, it's me," the shadow replies as he keeps himself hidden in the shadows. This confused Servine, since her friend wouldn't normally try to hide himself under normal circumstances.

"Can you come out of the shadows?" the snake asks, wanting to see the new evolution of her friend. The shadow sighs in defeat as if he didn't want to come out of the shadows.

"Alright, but do something for me," the shadow answer before continuing after Servine nods in agreement, "Please, don't scream or run when you see me."

"I won't, Oshawott," she says, now curious about what her friend means by her running or screaming about what her friend looks like. The shadow takes a deep breath before walking out of the shadows, upon which Servine becomes shocked at what she's looking at.

The figure before her is a Dewott in terms of his appearance, but his light blue coloration is now dark blue and the fur on his hips has become a black waist cape with his Scalchops on it. His forearms have become black in color much like his hands, which are now tipped with black claws.

On his shoulders are long tatters the same color as his fur with a red spiky growth around his neck that covers his mouth. He has a white fog-like ghostly plume billowing from his head and the plume covers his left eye as if hair, with his eyes being blue in color.

Servine couldn't find words to describe the Pokemon in front of her, as he did confirm that he was Oshawott yet looks nothing like either an Oshawott or a Dewott.

"What…what happened to you?" Servine asks in fear, as she couldn't figure what her friend has now become.

"When I went for the walk, I evolved and…became what you see," the strange Pokemon tells her, looking away from the grass snake as he talks.

"Why didn't you come back earlier?" Servine asks, walking slowly towards him as best as she can due to her shock over his appearance.

"When I evolved, I was concern that you wouldn't recognize me," he explains as he fails to notice her coming up to him, "And, by that time, Darkrai had started comforting me."

The name of the nightmare legendary got her attention, since she had heard about the tales around the Legendary Pokemon. It is at this moment that, now remembering about the nightmare legendary, she realizes what the Pitch-Black Pokemon has to do with her friend.

"Did the nightmare legendary do this to you?" the grass snake asks her friend, now in front of him and the water type finally noticing her.

"In a way, yes," the otter replies, now turning to meet her gaze.

"If he's still here, we can force him to turn you back," Servine says with venom in her voice, wanting to get back at the legendary for doing…whatever he did to her friend.

"We can't," the otter says, trying to defuse the situation as best he can.

"He couldn't have gone far," the grass snake quickly interjects, "We can still catch up and take him."

"Servine, I can't let you hurt him," the water type quickly replies to her friend. This didn't really help the situation, as she's now getting upset about his refusal to be changed back to normal.

"Oshawott, you just admitted he did this to you," Servine states angrily at her friend, "Why don't you want to get him to reverse it?"

The strange Pokemon takes a deep breath as if he is about to do something he's going to regret before answering her.

"Darkrai's my father."

That quickly leaves her in shock and she loses her anger at either her friend or the Legendary Pokemon. The snake tries to say something to him, but she has been rendered speechless from his statement alone. It takes at least thirty seconds until she manages to gain her composure.

"Oshawott, how…" Servine starts saying, but is interrupted by her friend.

"Darwott," the otter tells her, "My name is Darwott."

"…Darwott, let's take you back to the lab," she replies before grabbing his left hand only for the otter to use his right hand to hold her left shoulder.

"I can't go, Servine," Darwott tells her, "I don't have much time left."

"I don't understand," Servine says, not sure why he can't go back with her.

"My father wants to train me," the otter informs her, "He allowed me to talk to you for ten minutes, and I've already used up over half of that time now."

The grass snake looks at him with tears about to fall in her eyes, as she doesn't want to let her friend go away. Seeing this, the otter decides to get something off his chest.

"Servine, there…there's something I…want to tell you," Darwott informs his friend with some hesitation, "I…I love you…"

This does make one of the tears fall down her face, only for it to be gently wiped away by one of his claws before he continues, "I've always loved you after you joined the team…I just never realized it until now."

Servine slowly smiles at her friend before leaning in seemingly trying to kiss him only to be blocked by the spike in front of his mouth. Seeing what the problem is and remaining silent for thirty seconds, Darwott nods for some strange reason as his eyes glow red before taking his left hand, now glowing with purple energy, to place the energy onto the spike blocking her and quickly causes the spike to disappear.

The grass snake doesn't question it as she leans in again and now manages to kiss the otter on the lips, with him quickly returning it. The two tilt their head to get better access to the other before Servine pulls away from Darwott. The otter looks at her with a smile and sees her smiling at him with tears going down her face before his eyes return to normal and the purple energy quickly shows itself again as the spike reappears.

"I've always loved you as well," Servine tells her friend as he wipes her tears away, "I just never knew if you actually had similar feelings, since you were going after other Pokemon."

The otter chuckles at his past actions, before seeing something over the grass snake's shoulder about five feet way. Darkrai is next to a tree as he taps his left wrist before holding up two fingers. Realizing what his father is trying to saying, Darwott turns his attention back to his friend.

"Servine, I need to get going," the otter tells her, as his eyes start to tear up.

"I understand," Servine replies, "But what do I tell the others?"

Darwott smiles before saying, "Just tell them that I went to go training with my father, but just leave out who my father is."

The grass snake nods in agreement as the otter lets his tears fall from his eyes as he rubs his forehead against her forehead.

"I promise you, Servine," Darwott tells her, "My father said that the training would take about two month. I will return after my training is over."

"Then I'll be waiting for you," Servine replies before kissing the spike covering his mouth.

Darwott let's go of her and walks past her to the tree his father was behind as she watches him go. He turns around and nods at her before he goes behind the tree. Servine quickly runs over to the tree and looks behind it, only to find that he has seemingly vanished into thin air.

"Servine!"

She turns her head to the brush nearby before Pignite and Heracross emerge from the vegetation. They turn to see her with a smile and longing in her eyes, which the two notice immediately.

"You okay, Servine?" Pignite asks, going up to her before she looks at him as she takes a deep breath to recompose herself after what happened to her just now.

"I'm fine," she replies, "I just had some crazy things happen to me, that's all."

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hope you all enjoyed the story, since this I actually want to know if you want to see more about this concept. I wonder if I should write a second chapter for this that is after the training or if I should make a complete story involving the concept.

 **Darwott:** You think that they could come up with a better name for me other than "Darwott"?

 **Ray Tanaka:** I believe they can, so if anyone has a better name could you tell me? I think Darwott would want that to happen.

 **Darwott:** See you guys later!


End file.
